Quick Results
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Jason wonders if Jake is his son, who will he go to, to get answers? Who will help him? When Robin and Jason start to get close will Patrick and Liz let them? Will Carly? Will anyone be able to come between them?
1. Chapter 1

QUICK RESULTS

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story starts in August 2007 and goes on from there Alan is alive, he did have a heart attack which woke up Jason there is a text message killer though I quit watching GH when Jason and Robin broke up in 1999 so please forgive me if I get something wrong and please let me know what it is so I can correct it

CHAPTER ONE

Jason didn't know what to do he suspected that Jake Spencer was really not his child but how to run another paternity test without Liz knowing about it, and that's another thing he didn't love Liz all he felt for her was friendship and he was tired of sneaking around to see her. She couldn't make up her mind on what she wanted, which really didn't bother Jason anymore because he was tired of it and of sleeping with her, she really was not who he wanted at least not sexually or romantically, he had been giving excuses why he couldn't meet her for sex, it's not like he got to see Jake all the time just every once in a while. He had kept Jake's pacifier so he would have his DNA. Maybe Robin would help him, he was going to take the pacifier and have her take his DNA and run a paternity test. He had bagged up the pacifier and was going to go see Robin when the door opened and the guard told him that Liz was there she walked in the room telling the guard that she could come in whenever she wanted to she was going to be the next Mrs. Jason Morgan. Where the hell did she get that idea? The guard rolled his eyes and left and Liz opened her coat and she had a teddy on and he wasn't even turned on by her in that. "Liz, you caught me at a bad time. I was just on my way out."

"Can't you take the time to have me?" Liz pouts, which always reminded him of Carly which was not good.

"Put your coat back on and go home. I have to leave." Jason said knowing what he was turning down. Liz just didn't stir him sexually anymore and hadn't for quite a while.

"I can wait for you." He helps her put her coat back on. Once she has her coat on he gently takes her arm and takes her with him out and into the elevator. He then went back to his guards and tells them she is never to be allowed in his penthouse without his permission. He was never going to marry her. He then waits for the elevator to come back up and he takes it down to the parking garage and decides on driving the SUV to the hospital.

He parks his SUV at the hospital and then he went up to the 4th floor and Epiphany was there, he asks to see Robin and Epiphany tells him he would have to wait Robin was in a meeting. So he told Epiphany he would be in the waiting room. He had to talk to Robin.

Meanwhile, Robin was brought before the entire hospital board and she asked a bunch of questions, including rather she was still involved with Patrick Drake which was a no and asked if she would be getting back with him, which was also a no. She didn't understand why they wanted to know but she answered anyway, she was curious why they wanted to know though and she wouldn't have to wait long to find out. Edward Quartermaine told her after they have asked questions "Dr. Scorpio, you are being offered the job of Chief-Of-Staff of GH. Alan has decided to step down as Chief-Of-Staff. You were recommended by both Alan and Monica for the position. If you accept you cannot be involved with someone who is under you, so that is why we wanted to know if you were still involved with Patrick Drake or if you would be in the future. You will, of course, choose your Co-Chief-Of-Staff which Alan also does not want. He just wants to be a doctor now. So will you accept the position as Chief-Of-Staff?"

"Yes, I will." A shocked Robin said. She couldn't believe it, she was the new Chief Of Staff.

"Do you have any idea on who you would like to be a Co-Chief-Of-Staff?"

"Yes. I would like Dr. Monica Quartermaine to be my Co-Chief-Of-Staff."

"Alright Monica will you accept this position?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I will accept that position." Monica said smiling at Robin.

"The board decided that as Chief-Of-Staff you would need a bigger and better office than what Alan had, so we have two offices on the penthouse row that you and Monica will get to decorate any way you want to. Don't worry about money. You get what you both want as paint, carpet and furniture. You just tell Monica what you want and she will have it done and also her own office. We want our new Chief-Of-Staff happy."

"I am extremely happy." Robin said still stunned.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"I just have one thing to say to Dr. Scorpio will you be running the lab also?"

Robin thinks for a moment on what she would do and she then answers him, telling everyone on the hospital board, "I will be appointing my assistant as head of the lab, but the research that I do, I will still do."

"Good your research brings in grants and money for the hospital so I wanted to know how you were going to do that."

"My staff will be told where I am. I will have so much time set aside for research. I will let my assistant handle anything else, that way I have plenty of time to do my job as Chief-Of-Staff."

"Also as Co-Chief, I will be helping her and between the two of us I have no doubts that GH will be taken good care of by Robin and myself." Monica said.

"We have no doubts it will either. Thank you Robin and Monica." With that the board meeting was adjourned and Robin and Monica were congratulated and after all the board members left.

Monica asks Robin "Are you ready to share the news?"

Robin smirked and said "Yes most definitely."

So Monica and Robin took the elevator down to the 4th floor where before Robin can tell everyone she is the new Chief-Of-Staff Epiphany tells her that Jason Morgan was here to see her which surprised her.

Monica and Robin made the announcement and afterward an angry Patrick asked "You mean to tell me Robin is now my boss?"

"Yes, she is." Monica said.

"Monica, I'm going to go see what Jason wants."

"Alright." Robin walks into the waiting room and Jason looks up from the magazine and asks her. "I need to talk to you somewhere private." A confused Robin said "Let's go to my office."

The two of them came out of the waiting room and Patrick goes to grab her to take her where he wanted her to go like he always did, but Robin had told Patrick that she was not going to put up with that anymore so she said, "Do not grab me. I will not allow it from you anymore. Now whatever you want will have to wait."

"Why you going off to screw Morgan now? Just because I am with Leyla you don't need to pretend to have feelings for someone else. No need to try to make me jealous. You couldn't if you tried, you just don't do it for me. Leyla is so much better for me and to me if you get my meaning. You love me, I know, but I don't love you anymore if I ever really did so you can do what you want, just don't degrade yourself with him trying to make me jealous."

Jason sees red, especially after seeing the hurt on Robin's face so Jason reached for Robin and kissed her and Robin was shocked but soon kissed him back. They kissed like their lives depended on it. Slowly they pulled apart and now an upset Patrick stormed off. He didn't expect Jason to kiss Robin and especially like that. It looked hot and intense and he couldn't believe Robin was kissing Jason like that. She didn't kiss him like that. Jason led Robin to the elevators and they went down to her office not knowing what to say. They both felt like they had finally come home. They needed to talk about that kiss and rather Jake is his son or not.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

QUICK RESULTS

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story starts in August 2007 and goes on from there Alan is alive, he did have a heart attack which woke up Jason there is a text message killer though All mistakes are mine, I have no beta reader I quit watching GH when Jason and Robin broke up in 1999 so please forgive me if I get something wrong and please let me know what it is so I can correct it

CHAPTER TWO

Jason and Robin arrived at her office and Jason asked her to lock the door, he didn't want anyone to come in and hear what he had to say. Robin locked the door confused. She was hurt that Patrick would say something like that to her. She had loved him and for him to say all that was hurtful. "What is it that you wanted Jason?" A solemn Robin asked.

"I need to know is there a DNA test that can be run and the results closed so no one can get to it and change the results."

"Yes there is, why do you want to know?" Robin asked now confused.

"I had an ONS with Liz Spencer and she has told me that Jake is mine, but he looks like Lucky, I think she is lying to me. I need to know if he is or not. I have Jake's pacifier and you can take whatever you need from me. Can you do the test for me? I trust you and I would like you to do it."

"Alright, I have all that I need to do a locked test in here actually. Let me have the pacifier first."

He hands her Jake's pacifier and she takes a sample of Jake's spit. "Now I need to take your DNA by swabbing your mouth and now I am going to put a lock on it so that only I can get into it. It will take about three days."

"Thank you, Robin. So about that kiss." He said licking his lips and tasting her.

"Jason, thank you for the save. I wasn't expecting the fireworks that go off in my body when you kissed me though." Robin said being honest with him.

"I wasn't either. I think we need to talk about it, but not here. Can we go somewhere and talk? Can you leave or do you have to do rounds?"

"I am the new Chief-Of-Staff, Alan stepped down and the board asked me to be their new Chief." An excited Robin tells Jason.

"When was that?" Jason asked proud of her.

"Today."

"Well then let's go celebrate. I will buy you dinner and some champagne or wine, whichever you want to celebrate your new position."

"That would be nice Jason. Thank you. I really didn't want to celebrate alone, but I figured I was going to. Mac has been out of town on business. After what Patrick said I really appreciate you wanting to celebrate with me."

"You shouldn't have to celebrate alone, especially that. I would be honored to join you in celebrating your promotion to Chief-Of-Staff."

"We also need to talk about that kiss."

"Yes, because I want to kiss you again and again and then I want to take you home to bed."

"Jason we can't do that, you are involved with Liz."

"How did you know?" A shocked Jason asked.

"That you were secretly seeing her? I saw you two together coming out of a house on Becker Street."

"That was several weeks ago and I'm tired of sneaking around. I've been avoiding her because I don't want her. I thought because of Jake I should be with her, but I don't want her, not even sexually. She showed up in a teddy earlier and I wasn't even tempted to have sex with her. I showed her out and left to come here to talk to you and then I kissed you and I felt like I had finally come home. Tell me you feel something too." Jason is looking her in the eyes while he says this.

"I did feel something Jason but I can't be the other woman again. You need to decide what to do about Liz before we finish this conversation because I will not take any less than be first in my lover's life. If you want me, I have to be first with you. I will not settle for less, not again. So I would suggest you decide what you want when it comes to Liz and then let me know what or who you want."

"I don't want Liz, I just haven't told her that in those words. You would think she would get the picture though. I've been avoiding her for weeks now, making up excuses to not meet with her." Jason said, wondering why Liz hadn't put it together that he didn't want her sexually.

"You obviously need to be clear as to what you want and don't want." Robin said, wondering if Jason and she could have a relationship again, she missed him in her life and he hadn't exactly been friendly to her since she came home and they would also have to discuss why that was and discuss Michael and why she did what she did. Years ago, he wouldn't listen to her, she hoped he would listen to what she had to say now.

"I want you. I want us again. I didn't realize how much I missed you until I kissed you and I wanted to hit Patrick for talking to you like that."

"I know you did. I appreciate it and thank you for what you did earlier, even though it opened up a can of worms that neither one of us are ready to have opened."

Just then there was a knock on the door and they looked over at the door and saw Liz. Robin turned off the screen and locked her computer down so no one could tell what she was working on and motioned for Jason to unlock the door. An angry Liz came in and said "What do you think you were doing kissing my boyfriend in front of everybody?" She yelled blaming Robin.

"Lower your voice or this conversation is over." Robin said not willing to take shit from anyone else today. What Patrick had said had hurt her and she wasn't going to let Liz talk to her like she just did or she would throw Liz out of her office.

"I kissed Robin not the other way around, Liz, so if you want to be mad at someone be mad at me. I kissed Robin and I don't regret it." Jason told her, knowing he had to be honest with her and tell her that it was over, especially since he wanted another chance with Robin.

"What? Are you serious? You are my boyfriend not Robin's." Liz said, looking at Jason and then looking at Robin and smirking when she said Jason was her boyfriend and not Robin's.

"Liz, we haven't been together in weeks doesn't that tell you I'm not interested. Well, I'm not interested I don't want to see you, date you or sneak around to have sex with you."

"You love me Jason." An upset Liz said. She blamed Robin for what Jason was saying, she must have said something to Jason to get him to say these things. She glared at Robin blaming her, of course.

"No, I don't the only reason I have been seeing you is because of Jake. I don't want to be with you. Now I will tell you what I do want because you deserve to know. I want Robin back and I am going to do whatever it takes to make that happen. If you interfere I will not be happy in fact I will treat you as my enemy. I will not let anyone or anything come between us again." Jason tells Liz and looks at Robin who has a small smile on her face. He was choosing her this time.

"Jake needs his daddy." Liz tries to play on Jason's fatherly instinct, it worked for Carly after all.

"Jake has a dad and that is Lucky. You've brought Jake by three time's altogether and I will not let you or anyone do what Carly did. I lost Robin because of that and I will not let that happen again. Now, since Robin was just appointed Chief-Of-Staff we are going out to celebrate, so you can leave now." With a glare at Robin Liz storms out. Jason turns to Robin and said "Are you ready to get out of here and go on our date?"

"Are you sure, Jason, that I am what you want this time?" Robin asked afraid of being hurt by Jason again. She wanted to make sure he knew what he wanted.

"You have always been what I wanted. It's just that kiss brought back what I have always felt for you. I want you and no one else." Jason tells her looking in her eyes when he said he wanted her and no one else.

"Carly is not going to be happy about this." Robin said and knew that was an understatement. Carly would try to break them up most likely.

"No, she probably won't, but she has no say in it. I am going to do what I want for a change and be with who I want and that is you." Jason said.

"Alright. So I would like to take a shower and change into something nicer for our going out and celebrating my new job."

"Sounds good to me."

"I am staying at the MC in room 365."

"I will pick you up in an hour and a half. Does that give you enough time to get ready?"

"Yes. Where are we going?"

"Would you mind eating at the MC or do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No, the MC is fine as long as Carly doesn't see us and have a fit."

"I'll take care of Carly before I come up and get you." Jason tells her knowing he had to have a little talk with Carly or she would try something to break them up and he wasn't loosing Robin a third time. He wasn't going to give Robin up this time, no matter what he had to do. He was not giving Robin up.

"Okay." They leave the office and she locks the door and walks out and Robin and Jason, who follows her to the 4th floor so she can sign out and that is what she does and Patrick sees her with Jason and scowls at them.

He wonders what is going on, Robin couldn't be getting back with Jason could she? No she would always love him, Jason didn't stand a chance not against Patrick, maybe playtime with Leyla needed to be over so he could get Robin back.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please PM me with name of story you want updated.


	3. Chapter 3

QUICK RESULTS

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story starts in August 2007 and goes on from there Alan is alive, he did have a heart attack which woke up Jason there is a text message killer though I quit watching GH when Jason and Robin broke up in 1999 so please forgive me if I get something wrong and please let me know what it is so I can correct it

this is for lisamccool388 who requested it in a PM

CHAPTER THREE

Robin heads to her room at Metro Court and she went through her closet and sees the red halter top dress that Brenda had sent her. She had never worn it before and decided that with the high heeled red shoes that matched it would work. She went to take her shower and blow dried her long hair. She put on thong panties not that he was going to see them but you never know. She then added her dress, make up and soft smelling perfume. She decided to let her hair stay down and loose for her date with Jason. She was ready and she still had a few minutes till he arrived.

Robin sat down and waited for him to show up knowing he was probably here talking to Carly and hoping he was telling her to back off of Robin and choosing her this time instead of choosing Carly. She would never be second to Carly again. If Jason did not put Robin first, then there was no chance for them. Carly needed to be put in place and that was no longer first place, Robin was to come first or Jason and her stood no chance of them making it together. He would have to understand that she comes first before Carly, Sonny, the organization, Michael, Morgan or anyone else. She wouldn't put up with anything else. She promised herself if she wasn't a priority and not dead last on the list that she wouldn't put up with it and she had kept that vow and would continue to do so.

Meanwhile, Jason took care in what he wore, Brenda had bought him several shirts and pants and he decided to wear that instead of his regular jeans and black shirt with a leather jacket. He wanted to impress Robin and look good for her. He left a little early so he could talk to Carly. He arrived at the MC and Carly was at the desk and Jason walked over to where she was. She looked up and did a double take. Jason looked good and she wondered why he was dressed like that.

He held his hand up telling her to be quiet. "I have a date and we are going to eat in the restaurant here. I am not asking your permission to see her, I am going to see her as much as I can and you are going to have to get used to her coming first. I don't want your opinion and if you say anything hurtful to her I will choose her this time and yes it is Robin. I finally have a chance of getting her back. I have been your friend a long time, but if it comes down to choosing who I want in my life Robin will win this time, so I suggest that you find a way to be civil to Robin because otherwise if you are not then I will choose her. I still love her and I want her back and I am going to do anything to get her back." Jason finally told Carly what he should have a long time ago. If he had, maybe he wouldn't have lost Robin.

"I understand. I will be civil to her because you want me to but I don't think she is right for you, but I will not say anything else to you or her. I will try to get along with her. I will not lose you as a friend so I won't say anything hurtful." Carly said, knowing that he was serious in what he said and she wasn't going to lose his friendship over Robin so she would learn to accept Robin in his life and that she came first in his life. Robin came before her which is the way it should have been years ago. She knew that and understood it.

"Thank you Carly. I don't want to hear about any fighting between you and Robin that is over now, no blaming her for things that go wrong in your life. Robin and I are celebrating tonight she got promoted to Chief-Of-Staff today."

"I know I am on the hospital board and just so you know I voted for her to become Chief-Of-Staff too. I figure she would make a good Chief. She has always gone the extra mile to get grants for research and other things like that and that is what GH needs."

"Thank you. I am going up and getting her now." Jason tells Carly knowing that Carly did understand what would happen if she stepped out of line with Robin again.

He turns to go and Carly said, "Jase, you look nice."

"I appreciate it, I wanted to look nice for her."

"You do. Now go."

Jason heads to the elevator and takes it to the third floor to room 365 and knocks on the door and Robin opens it and smiles. She says, "I'm going to be the envy of every woman in the restaurant tonight you look so handsome."

"And you are simply gorgeous. I am honored to escort you to dinner. Shall we go?" Jason asks.

"We shall." Robin walks out into the hall after locking her door. Jason takes her arm and guides her to the elevators and they ride down in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable it was nice. They never had to talk every single second that they were together before they knew what the other was thinking or feeling. They were both happy that the connection they shared wasn't broken.

They step off the elevator and walk over to the restaurant. He had made reservations. The hostess knew who Jason was, he was the boss's best friend and you treated him as such. The hostess took them to the best table in the house, even though Dr. Drake had requested that table. Jason Morgan came first. The waitress came over with a bottle of their finest wine per Carly's order. "We haven't chosen a drink yet." Jason said when they brought over the wine.

"Mrs. Jacks said to give you this with her compliments,"

"Is this wine okay with you Robin?" Jason asked surprised that Carly had done this.

"Actually, I always order this wine when I eat here and want some wine to go with my meal so this is perfect." Robin tells him.

"Okay, thank Mrs. Jacks for the wine."

"Of course, sir. A waiter will be with you shortly." She handed out the menus.

"I think I will have the fish with onion rings and chicken salad." Robin said.

"I think I will have the 12 Oz steak with mashed potatoes and gravy."

"Well, that was easy to decide." Just then Jason noticed Patrick and some woman come into the restaurant.

"Robin, Patrick just showed up. Do you want to leave or stay here?"

"Stay here, I am not letting the likes of Patrick Drake ruin my evening with you. It's not happening. I want to stay here and have our meals and talk and maybe dance if I can talk you into it. I won't let Patrick make me leave when I am having a good time with you. I want to celebrate and that is what I am going to do. Celebrate with you."

"That sounds good, but if you want to leave at any time just say the word and we are out of here."

Patrick gets mad and starts yelling at the hostess. "I asked for that table and now you have someone else sitting there ask them to move I reserved that table. Who is sitting there anyway?"

"Jason Morgan and Dr. Scorpio are at that table and they are staying at that table I will not ask customers to move because that would be rude and I am not doing it."

"Fine do you have a table near them?" Patrick asked wanting to hurt Robin with her seeing him with Leyla. He wondered what Robin was doing with Morgan. She couldn't be interested in him not after being with him. He wondered what they were doing together though, and intended to find out. Maybe playtime with Leyla was over. He had slept with Leyla before he and Robin had broken up which Robin didn't know. He was going to enjoy her watching him and Leyla and forgetting about Jason now that he and Leyla were here. He was happy he was going to ruin her evening with Jason and he was sure he was because she would be upset that he was there with Leyla. He smiled.

"Yes, sir. Two tables away is open."

"I'll take that then."

"I will have a bottle of wine sent over compliments of the restaurant if that is alright with you."

"That is fine." The hostess showed them to their table and left them there and told the waitress to give them a bottle of cheap wine.

Jason and Robin saw the hostess seat Patrick and Leyla two tables away. "Jason its fine. Let's just enjoy our dinner and forget about him." So that's what they did, they enjoyed their meal and Robin gave Jason a bite of her fish and he gave her a bite of his steak and they did that all through the meal while Jason and Robin had a good time talking about some of the things that Spinelli had done causing Robin to laugh and Patrick was getting madder and madder at what was happening at their table.

Robin and Jason finished their meal and Jason asked Robin if she wanted to dance and they danced to several songs before they decided to leave and Robin invited Jason in and they stayed up most of the night talking about the past and how much Robin had been hurt by Carly and what happened with Michael and him tossing her out of his life like he had. He regretted doing it and would never do again no matter what she did he wouldn't do that again.

Robin and Jason finally cleared the air between them and each told the other how much they had hurt each other. How sorry they were that they lost each other and that they would never lose each other again. They went to bed and slept in each other's arms until Robin's clock went off and she had to get up and take her MEDs and get ready for the day. She had to work that day and so she got ready and Jason got up and kissed her good morning and they had breakfast brought up and they ate together before Robin had to leave to go to the hospital promising that she would call Jason later. She would see him that night if he didn't have to work. Robin asked no questions she above all knew how it worked. She had known since she was a child.

Robin left, followed by Jason locking the door behind them and they went downstairs to her car they kissed goodbye with a very angry doctor watching them. He wasn't going to lose to that thug he was a Drake after all. He would get Robin back no matter what it took. All he would have to do is tell her he loves her, that he made a mistake sleeping with Leyla and that he wants her back and she would forget about Morgan and come back to him. He didn't understand that what he had done sleeping with Leyla in all the places he had been with Robin and the hurtful things he had said and done to Robin in the last several weeks had made Robin see him for what he really was. A womanizing pig who thinks with his penis and she had already started getting over him.

Robin had only moved on to Patrick because Jason wasn't available when she came home, he had been with Sam and after they broke up, he was with Liz, but Jason hadn't been with Liz for several weeks, so Robin did want one final shot at true love with her soul mate and Jason was her soul mate and he was the love of her life.

Patrick Drake was in for a rude awakening though, and he would end up being the laughing stock of the hospital later that day. He didn't understand that he had lost Robin because of the way he had been treating her. He thought she would take him back and dump Morgan in a heartbeat and he was in for a shock when he laid his cards on the table at the hospital in front of several people. Patrick would get his and he deserved it after the way that he had treated Robin and throwing Leyla in her face. Patrick was in for a rude awakening. Robin headed for the hospital and her first day as the Chief of Staff.

Let me know what you think in a review! If you want a story updated please PM me with name of story.


End file.
